The Real William Grigor
by Potatoad
Summary: Will the real William Grigor please stand up?


The Real William Grigor - Parody: The Real Slim Shady   
  
{intro}   
May I have your attention please   
May I have your attention please  
Will the real William Grigor please stand up?  
I reapeat, will the real William Grigor please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here...   
  
{verse 1}   
Ya'll act like you never seen Willie before   
He's that guy from 'r6 who's always singimg and all  
And now he drinks even more Coke than before  
He realy likes South park but it aint on any more (scream)  
It's the start of a  
"Hey wait no way your kidding  
Is it realy him it it realy Willie?"  
And Kenny said...  
Nothing you idiots Kennys dead he dies on every eposode (haha)  
Most people dont know William G  
"Huh William Grigor, whose he?"  
He's that guy who walks round with a bottle of Coke  
Talkn' about South Park- yeah that guy you know  
Its like hes got a couple of screws up in his head loose   
But I bet hes smarter than all of yous  
If he was on TV wouldn't that be cool  
I mean hes twice as good as the stuff on TV2  
"A Coke cans on his lips a Coke cans on his lips  
And he realy likes Coke so he'll probly have a drink"   
And thats the message Willie sends to little kids  
So their addiced by the time they get to high school-  
Everyone likes Coke dont they?  
Willies a funny guy- well maby not that funny  
Its like hes addiced to Coke  
Theres no reason why he shouldn't like Coke   
But if you feel like I feel its bad for your health  
But I'll get on with the song, I'll sing the chorus  
Here it gooooesss   
  
(Refrain)   
I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up   
Cause I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
  
{verse 2}   
Will Smith dosen't sing about gravy in his records  
Well this is Will Grigor and- Wells hes Weird  
Do you think Willie would ever win a grammy?  
Well he would if he did a song with me  
But hey what if he won wouldnt that be weird?  
With Will siting there with Britney Spears  
He'd probly spill Coke all down her hair  
And he laughing his head off with Fred Durst  
Who asks for Wills autograph but Will runs off first  
But I'll be surprised if I ever see William Grigor on MTV  
Or get Brown Onion Gravy on MP3  
Then shere it with the world couse its so funny   
And all of you little other boy groups, when Willies album comes out it'll destroy you  
And theres a million of us just like Willie   
Who sing like Willie  
Who watch South Park like Willie  
Who drink Coke like Willie  
It might be the next best thing but not quite Willie  
  
(Refrain)   
I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up   
Cause I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
  
{verse 3}  
And hes real Weird to listen to   
There was this one time when were play station inside my Living room  
And Willie starts singing in frount of us all  
But we're not surprised at all couse   
Wheather you like to admit it   
He's funnier than all the singers out there  
And people will buy an album if its funny  
But with the Coke he's drinking when hes 30  
Willie will be dead  
But every single person theres a William Grigor lurking  
Thats what makes you sing about gravy or something  
And drink Coke-  
Lots of Coke   
And watch South Park with the volume up   
So will the real William Grigor Please stand up  
And put one of those coke cans in each hand up  
Be proud to be out of your mind but still a good guy  
Now one more time all together loud as we'll go!  
  
(Refrain)   
I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up   
Cause I'm William Grigor   
Yes I'm the Real Willie   
All you other William Grigors are just imitating   
So won't the real William Grigor...   
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  



End file.
